<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Moon And Back by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942258">To The Moon And Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, BackgroundTM het romance via jisungs dumbass parents, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Soulmates, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, we need to deal with jisung's dumbass parents in the beginning i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung didn't want his curse. Sure, it meant he found his soulmate eventually. But once he did, he was fucked. His soulmate would end up hating him cause of this damn curse. Stupid parents asking witches for favors and then cheating on each other. Why were adults problems always pushed onto their kids</p><p>And then he finds his soulmate.</p><p>And the curse isn't as it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I came up with this idea at like 1am during winter break and started writing it back in december and never got a chance to finish it. Thank you Senorita Canale for changing the syllabus so I have time and thank you to the blizzard for giving us a 4 day weekend.</p><p>This fic took almost half a year to write</p><p>that is all<br/>Also the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClU3fctbGls">song</a> I rec to listen to :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In a roundabout way, Jisung could blame his entire predicament on his parents. But before we talk about just what the problem is, let’s talk about how we got here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s go back in time. Back when a man and a woman were young and in love. They were a fairytale couple. The people you would know were meant to be together. Everything was perfect. They truly were happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be happier with a baby, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the one sadness in their lives. No matter how much they hoped to have a baby, it just didn’t happen. Every test showed negative. People began to look at them with pity. The perfect couple wasn’t happy, and was afraid they would never be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until one day, a friend gave them a tip. “There’s a woman,” the friend said. “She can guarantee you’ll get pregnant. They say she’s some sort of witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two discussed, and agreed it was worth a shot. They had tried everything else. One more option wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s house was deep in the forgotten part of the city. People dressed in black glared at them from corners, the couples bright clothes a light in the dark. The woman screeched when a rat scurried across her foot into a drain. “Let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They climbed the rusting stairs to the woman's apartment, afraid they would collapse at any second. The door at the top held a single sign. </span>
  <b>Do not knock.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood, not knowing how to let the woman know they were here. They didn’t need to wonder, as the woman opened the door herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two expected an old woman, crumbling teeth and wrinkled lines. A hunched over hag who stayed away from the bustling city life. A witch. The silky black hair and soft golden skin caught them off guard. This wasn’t a witch, but a goddess. Long nails beckoned them inside. “I already know why you’re here, little ones. Don’t be shy, I only bite the sinners. I’m here to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple followed the woman inside; door shutting by itself. The inside was the complete opposite of the city. Antique artifacts littered the shelves. Old leather books filled a suitcase. They could see a porcelain kitchen, mason jars lining the counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room they were taken to smelled faintly of a garden, flowers and spices mixed into the air. A table sat in the center of the room, velvet cloth covering the old wood. She had them sit, silence engulfing the room. The couple waited for her to speak, afraid of the consequences were they disrespectful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here for a baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman didn’t ask a question, it was more of a statement. How she knew, neither of them could fathom how. “Yes, we are. But if you don’t mind us asking, may we know your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, rich and seductive. “Names have power when you’re a witch, you’ll never know mine. We have business to attend to. You want to be pregnant, correct?” So she was a witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other woman nodded. “Yes, we want nothing else except a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch nodded. “I can do that. But it won’t be free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll pay anything. How much do you want?” The man asked, pulling out his checkbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh. “No amount of money can satisfy me. No. I love to see struggles. Challenges overcome by those desperate to get what they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then...what do you want us to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we’re getting somewhere!” The witch exclaimed. “You two want a fairytale life, but fairytales are made of lies. Until your baby is born, you can not lie to each other. You must do what the other asks.  Through all this, your love must stay strong, no matter how bad the truth is. How tough the favor. If you fall out of love, lie, or disobey, your baby will be cursed with your competition upon finding his fairytale. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple looked at each other. They always thought they would be in love and never lie, but doing everything the other asks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As puzzled as they were, both wanted to go quickly. The place was stunningly uneasy. They wanted to get back home. They hoped their trip wasn’t a waste, but a competition? It sounded far fetched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their minds changed two weeks later when the woman’s pregnancy test turned positive. They were ecstatic, calling every family member and friend to spread the wonderful news. After so long, they were going to have a baby. A son, they would soon find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the months went by, the soon to be parents got more and more worried about the curse. They promised each other they wouldn’t lie, but how would they know if either one broke the promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to visit the witch.” The man said one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man pulled on his coat. “If one of us slips up, tells a white lie or forgets to do what the other says, I need to know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was obviously pregnant at this point, but did not yet have trouble standing up. “I’m coming with you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I don’t want you to stress yourself out or get hurt. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her goodbye and headed back to where their journey started. Through the cold streets and faceless bystanders. Up the broken metal stairs and through the waiting door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would come here.” The witch purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man wasn’t sure how to respond. “So, you know why I’m here as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I know when someone comes, I don’t always know why.” She quipped. “And if I do, their reasons may change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I need to know what happens if we make a mistake. If I don’t do what my wife tells me, how will we know the baby is cursed. How can it be broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch was against him in an instant, finger pressed to his lips. “Now, why do you need to know all that? Have you lied to your wife? Are you worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not!” The man insisted. “I’ve been honest and have always listened to her. We’re a team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tilt of her head had the man shifting his gaze. “I don’t doubt it. But, you came here alone to ask. Why is that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Well, I didn’t want her to have the stress of coming all the way over here again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch brushed his cheek. “What a good husband you are. So caring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man wanted to duck away, but he was caught in the eyes of the witch. “Yes, I do care for her. Very much, she’s my wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” The witch slid her hand down his arm, pulling him deeper into the house. Starstruck, the man followed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“She’s going to visit us after the baby is born, to tell us how the curse will be broken, or to bless the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled. “That’s wonderful. Is that everything she said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an innocent question, but it carried a heavy toll. The man thought fast. Not saying anything doesn’t count as a lie, right? They technically didn’t say anything. “Yeah, that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the city, lips quirked upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither couple realized they had sealed the fate of their unborn child. Not until months later in the delivery room, tears of joy and exhaustion present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch’s smile was the first sight of the couple. Both were on the bed, cooing over the new life that had entered the world. The new visitor dampened the mood, but the pure happiness was hard to get rid of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it isn’t the happy couple and the newest addition. What’s the boys’ name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled at her son. “His name is Jisung. He’s beautiful. But I know you came here for a reason. We haven’t lied once and we’ve done whatever the other needed. Your curse can’t affect us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man met the eyes of the witch, who grinned even bigger. “Oh, pet. Don’t you know not saying anything at all is as bad as not saying the truth? It’s been nine months, there was a slip-up whether you remember it or not. Let it drive you insane, fester in your mind as you wonder where you went wrong. All you know for sure is the babe is cursed, and he will be for all his life until it breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their happiness was gone, replaced by pure sorrow. One due to not knowing where they could have gone wrong, the other with the knowledge of why their son’s life is ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” the woman said through tears. “What’s going to happen to him? How do we break the curse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, one full of chaos and mischief. “Oh, lovely, you can do nothing to break the curse. You did this, you’re powerless. Only his soulmate can one day break the curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s parents felt helpless. They could do nothing. And now the witch was slinking out of the room, leaving the parents with the new information. She stopped at the door, delicate hand holding onto the frame. “One more thing, if his soulmate ever finds out about his curse, it will never be lifted. You should definitely be careful as he grows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung cried, as though he already knew what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jisung’s mother found out what his father had done. Six year old Jisung didn’t understand why his parents started yelling. He didn’t understand why his father told him a curse was why his mom didn’t live with them anymore. At least not at first. He understood when he was older and his mother drunkenly told him it was all his father’s fault their lives were ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah, Jisung is cursed. He has some issues. His life isn't the fairytale everyone thought it would be. And if he sometimes wants to punch anyone named Eric or Ariel, well, that's a him problem.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone please spread the jilix agenda, we may be sinking but they're still adorable.</p><p>It is now spring break and I'm doing online classes thanks to COVID19, I'm also stuck in the dorms for the rest of the semester so here's to a ton of writing.</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/suckersforjilix">Follow my twit before the fbi gets me</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2!!! This fic will continue I'm determined. Do it for jilix.</p><p>Also I suggest you listen to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXz1pFV8tSM">this</a>. It really sets the mood for Jisung in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jisung got his first boyfriend, the first thing he did was try to lie. He was fourteen and had known for a few years he was cursed. He’d visited the witch once and cursed her out, it wasn’t completely going to fix everything, but he could pretend everything was ok.</p><p>“Hey Jisung, if you’re not doing anything after school, do you want to come over?” His then possible boyfriend asked. They hadn’t yet established if they were boyfriends yet but he didn’t know what else to call him.</p><p>Jisung didn’t actually have anything to do. He was at his dad’s house this week and barely had any chores since the maid did them. He had homework, but he could spread it out. He was completely free. “I’m booked today, I can’t.”</p><p>A lie. Minho wasn’t his soulmate at all. Jisung felt a pang of disappointment, though he should’ve expected it. After all, what are the chances he’d find his soulmate right away?</p><p>“Oh, ok.” Minho seemed defeated, but tried not to let it show. Jisung felt bad, he’d lied only to test his theory. “What about tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m free then.” Minho brightened up. <em> Screw lying and soulmates. I’m not hurting someone because of some curse.  </em></p><p>At least that’s what he told himself.</p><p>His parents had other ideas. When they found out he lied to Minho, they pushed him to break-up. That was the last thing Jisung wanted. Minho was clever, smart, and funny. He was wonderful. Their relationship was going great too. </p><p>But his parents' urge for him to find the person to break the curse got too much for him. He pulled Minho aside one day and told him it would have to end.</p><p>“What happened?” Minho asked quietly. “I thought everything was fine. Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Jisung tried to think of a lie that would give an explanation. “It’s my parents. They told me I’d get kicked out if I date a guy. I can’t risk it.” Thank god he can lie to someone not his soulmate.</p><p>Minho nodded, sadly understanding. It hurt Jisung, but he had to hold it together. </p><p>“Hopefully your parents come around. We can still be friends though, right?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Minho was Jisung’s rock throughout the years. Sure, he eventually formed his core group of friends, but with his...reputation he eventually found it hard to gain friends in his high-school. Without Minho, and eventually Changbin and Chan, He didn’t know how he would have survived.</p><p>But a fairytale never skipped to the end. The knight had to go through trials, fight dragons and monsters and ogres. We couldn’t go right to Jisung meeting his soulmate, now could we?</p><p>So we’ll go to Jisung’s dragons and monsters. Or, in actuality, his ex-girlfriends and ex-boyfriends. His many, many, exes.</p><p>It wasn’t Jisung’s fault, he told himself when Heejin threw the flowers she had gotten him in his face. He told himself it had to be this way when Soobin slammed the locker, calling him an asshole, a no-good heartbreaker.</p><p>But he never cheated.</p><p>Not after seeing how it destroyed his family.</p><p>As his first boyfriend, people never understood how Minho could stand with Jisung through all of his mistakes. Jisung wondered that too.</p><p>In reality, Minho was the only one who knew about his curse besides his parents. He’d never told his mom or dad that he spilled his secret to Minho, but truthfully he never had to worry. Minho wasn’t his soulmate, he wouldn’t break the curse; he also wouldn’t make his curse stay if he knew about it.</p><p>Minho’s confrontation was simpler than it should have been. They were at the library studying for their upcoming exams. Jisung had been broken up with a few days ago after blowing off yet another girl, telling her he had to help his mother with errands. When she saw him at the arcade, she had stormed up to him, yelling about him being a liar and not deserving her. Minho had just stood there watching the scene go down. Jisung had never asked Minho what he thought about Jisung’s tendency to play with hearts, intentional or not. But they stuck by each other. Jisung almost wished Minho was his soulmate, sometimes he felt like the boy was. </p><p>Other times, like now, Jisung could feel the weight of his actions and how much they affected the other. So when Minho asked why he was this way, why he continued to put on an act, Jisung couldn’t lie. Not because of a curse, but because it was Minho. </p><p>“There’s something that happened to me before I was born, it’ll sound crazy, and sound like another one of my lies, but I promise it’s the truth. Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>For the mess that was Han Jisung, Minho knew that Jisung wouldn’t purposely hurt him. So he listened to Jisung’s story. About his parents visiting a witch, them failing at their promise, his curse, Jisung lying to Minho to find out if they were soulmates, and his current predicament of lying in relationships to find his soulmate at his parents request.</p><p>Minho’s emotions fluctuate as the story goes on. He was frustrated at Jisung’s parents for causing their son so much pain. He was angry at Jisung for lying to him. He was sad Jisung felt this was his only choice.</p><p>But mostly he was relieved. Because he knew Jisung, and there’s no way someone like him would ever purposely hurt people without reason. He was happy because Jisung chose him, Lee Minho, as the one person in the entire world to know the truth.</p><p>“God, Ji, I wish I would’ve known before. You shouldn’t get so much hate. Well, I mean, you do keep playing with peoples’ hearts, but your parents are partly to blame for telling you to do that.”</p><p>Jisung shifted in his seat. “I just wanna find this asshole and have them get rid of the curse, however it may be.”</p><p>An idea wriggled its way into Minho’s head and refused to leave. Over the next few days, it hounded him until he finally brought it up to Jisung. “What if you ignore the curse.” Jisung was rightfully confused. “Ya know, instead of just going around and trying to find someone who can break the curse, just enjoy your time with someone.”</p><p>And that’s how Hyunjin came about.</p><p>Hyunjin was the first guy Jisung dated he didn’t automatically lie to. The problem was, it was their first year in high-school, and at first he didn’t know about Jisung’s past dating history. Eventually, he found out from old classmates and confronted Jisung about his past lies. Jisung let it out, how he played with hearts and didn’t care, but he was done with that. He told Hyunjin that he wouldn’t lie, nothing like that would happen.</p><p>And for a long time, it was true. Hyunjin was rightfully suspicious, and Jisung did his best to show him that everything was backwards from how everything was in the past. </p><p>Of course, his parents hated his decision to throw his search for his soulmate out the window. They didn’t understand why he didn’t just break the curse. The factor of their divorce could play a role into him wanting to find love instead of his “fated person” but they still should’ve taken his feelings into consideration.</p><p>That was the reason his parents never accepted Hyunjin. That took a toll on him after a while. Hyunjin felt deeply and expressed openly, so Jisung had no problem seeing how much it affected him. Jisung continued saying his parents’ opinion of them didn’t matter, but one could only repeat themselves for so long.</p><p>Eventually, Hyunjin caught Jisung in a lie. He didn’t even mean for it to happen. He’d been hanging out with Hyunjin so much Minho had told him he felt like he was forgotten. Jisung didn’t want to let Hyunjin know about the conversation, and decided to spend time after school with Minho, telling Hyunjin he was at home. When Hyunjin found the both of them at the arcade, he stormed up and loudly broke up with him. He said he expected nothing less from Jisung, cheating on Hyunjin with his ex. Jisung and Minho tried to explain that wasn’t true, but Hyunjin wouldn’t hear it. And when rumors started around school, there was nothing they could do to stop the false accusation.</p><p>Jisung spiraled downward. Just over halfway through his first year of high-school and his new start was ruined. He threw himself into music, headphones blocking out the whispers. The days in the school studio blended together as his mental health declined, showing in his music. Minho was at a loss of what to do. He blamed himself for his friend’s predicament and tried to cheer him up the most he could.</p><p>It was at his lowest when Jisung met Changbin and Chan.</p><p>It was only the three of them in the studio at that time. Both were a grade and two above him and hadn’t paid attention to the rumors, not knowing he was the one first years talked about. Most of the time, the three ignored each other, leaving them to their own devices. That was, until one time Jisung’s headphones disconnected. The track he had been working on blasted throughout the room, scaring the two others out of their seats.</p><p>He quickly plugged the cord back in and smiled in apology. The boy he would later know as Chan took his headphone’s off, and Jisung prepared himself for a scolding. “That was pretty good, how long have you been working on that?”</p><p>“About a week, it’s not my best work if I’m being honest. I’m having a bit of a block at the moment.”</p><p>The other boy, Changbin he’d know soon, looked thoughtful. “I’d say change the bass. It’s way too heavy and drowns out everything else.”</p><p>Jisung clicked a few times and replayed the track, with the changes the boy suggested. Jisung had to admit it did sound nicer than before, he didn’t know why he didn’t think of that. “Thanks man, that sounds a lot better than before.”</p><p>He shrugged. “It seems like we’re all here a lot more than other students. If you ever need any help or advice feel free to ask.”</p><p>
  <span>“Same with me.” Chan chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each went back to their respective works, Jisung now playing around the change that was made. He would admit a lot more could be done with the track now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, they started helping each other out. Helping each other with tracks slowly turned into them helping Jisung with homework which turned into hanging out with him and Minho after school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When an asshole from Jisung’s grade told Changbin and Chan about Jisung’s past, he expected them to drop him like everyone else always had. Instead, they asked for his side. He didn’t tell them about the curse, but he told them about the misunderstanding with Hyunjin. He explained the reason for his parents divorce, and why he would never cheat on anyone, especially Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they understood. They didn’t approve of his choices, but they were friends with the current Jisung, not the past one, they told him. What he does not affects what they think of him. So far, he hasn’t hurt them, so why should they hate him for something he hasn’t done to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung broke down crying when they told him that. He doesn’t often cry, but their words meant so much to him at that point. Theirs and Minho’s friendship brought him up from the trench he was stuck in. He never truly left, always pacing at the edge, but they stood by to grab him when he slipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was with their help, he stopped thinking about who his soulmate was.Sure, his parents were angry he stopped trying to break his curse, but he had Minho, Changbin, and Chan on his side. If there was no curse, he’d think they were his real soulmates.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry I keep hurting Jisung but *tiktok voice* it is as it is</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/suckersforjilix">Follow my twit for funny shit</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>